Consequential Encounter
by csinycastle85
Summary: One look was all it took. final Chapter up...complete as is!
1. Prologue: The Meeting

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Slightly AU in terms of the storyline. Got a jolt of inspiration after having much needed caffeine, the details kept coming.

A/N 2: Prior to start of both shows; Took a guess on what Richard Castle was like before he became famous. He and a buddy are in Vegas celebrating and were at the Paradise Lounge was the same night Catherine was working? For the prologue and first chapter Rick will be known as Alexander Roger Richards.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Prologue: The Meeting

* * *

_-Story starts in summer 1984-_

It was the one meeting that changed their lives.

It started out as an ordinary night for Catherine Flynn. Her job at the Paradise Lounge paid well and she knew she was a favorite amongst the patrons.

Richard Alexander Rodgers was visiting his life long best friend, Cory Robeson. Cory had moved out to Vegas after high school graduation to live a life of seeing where it would lead him.

Cory invited Rick out for a few days of fun and a belated birthday celebration. Cory also knew that Rick was getting over being dumped by Kyra Blaine; and knew where to bring him to celebrate and cheer him up.

When they had arrived at the Paradise Lounge where he worked as a bouncer, Rick looked at Cory and said, "I don't know about this."

"Oh come on Rick, live a little. I know you do not want the media to pick up on this and have your mother dragged into this so we will use another name, say our childhood dream name."

Rick still hesitant nodded.

"You never know you might find someone who catches your eye."

Rick shuddered at the thought. Nevertheless, Rick knew Cory was looking out for him.

Cory paid for their admittance and they found a seat close to the stage.

Rick was a bit nervous at first; he never did something like this before. Sure he had partied from time to time at frat parties his friends back home took him to, but his mother had instilled in him to treat all women with respect.

Right when Rick wanted to make an excuse to try and get away, a particular dancer caught his eye and when their gazes met briefly he became spellbound.

As they continued to watch the performance, Cory noticed Rick eyeing Catherine.

He had an idea; after making sure Rick was still entranced Cory went to find the owner to make a request.

"Mr. Beaton sir?" spoke up Cory over the loud music.

Ted Beaton, owner of Paradise Lounge looked up when he heard Cory. He had taken Cory in and given him a job.

"I was wondering if I could request to have Catherine give a friend of mine a private lap dance."

Ted nodded and asked, "Okay, what is your friend's name?"

"Alexander Roger Richards," said Cory pointing to where his friend was sitting. He apparently was still out of it.

"Okay, but this would mean that you owe me a favor. Get your friend to the VIP room 1, and I will go get Catherine."

Cory nodded, thanked Ted and went to get Rick.

"Hey man, come on I have a surprise for you."

"Where am I going to go?"

"VIP room 1. You my friend are getting a private lap dance."

Rick's eyes bugged out and tried to protest but before he knew it his friend had told him to calm down and he was on his own.

A few minutes later the curtain opened and the same beautiful dancer that caught his attention earlier came in.

"Alexander?"

Rick at this point assumed his pseudo name and said, "Yeah, that is me."

"I have been instructed to give you a lap dance. So sit back and relax and enjoy the show, because it will be one you won't forget anytime soon," said Catherine with a salacious grin.

For the next half hour Rick as Alex once again became captivated.

At the end of the routine Catherine had become intrigued by the guest and decided to take it once step further.

"Say handsome, this is something I don't do normally but I would like to see you again so would it be okay if we…"

"…exchanged numbers?" Rick finished without thinking.

After exchanging numbers, Catherine said, "Call me later Alexander and maybe we can pick a day for our date. Before she fully exited, she swayed her hips at him a little causing him to a little light headed.

"Hey Rick, how did it go?" asked Cory when he saw Rick stepped out of the VIP room.

"It was…wow."

"I sense there is something more, might as well spill buddy. "

"We exchanged numbers?" eked out Rick.

"Nice, see I told you someone might catch your eye."

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

* * *

At 2am Catherine had barely stepped into her apartment when she heard the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"C-Catherine?"

"Hello Alex."

They chatted for little while before deciding to meet in the early afternoon and they would spend the day together.

-x-

Several hours later Catherine was hanging out with her best friend, Stephanie Watson.

As they chatted Catherine spotted Alex from a mile away.

"Steph, there he is," said Catherine pointing to Alex when she saw him come.

Stephanie turned to see where Catherine was pointing and whispered, "Oooo he is cute."

Stephanie turned back to face Catherine and said, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Catherine nodded, stood up took a deep breath and walked over.

When Alex saw her in a form-fitting top matched with jeans cutoffs his heart skipped a few beats

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Catherine," said Alex barely getting out his words.

Catherine only smirked; she knew the effect she had on men.

"I got these for you," said Alex barely coming out of his trance to give her a dozen tulips.

"Awww thank you, that is so sweet of you," said Catherine, as she smelled the bouquet.

-x-

After spending the day with Catherine and getting to know her, he also learned a lot while gaining a real sense of sense of Vegas having her as a tour guide giving him the fifty-cent tour, eating at the best restaurant Catherine knew of, and riding the Gondola as a final treat. Before they knew it, they were back at the entrance of where he was staying, the Excalibur.

"Well, I had a great time today," said Alex, "Thank you for showing me around."

"You're welcome it was my-"

Before Catherine was able to finish what she was saying Alex did something he had done before, act on impulse.

He placed his hands on Catherine's face and pulled her in and gave her a big kiss causing Catherine's eyes to bug out in surprise. However, she relaxed a few seconds later, wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him back with matched intensity.

They managed to come apart before they had to hear "get a room" expression verbalized by a stranger. Alex took Catherine's hand and led her to his hotel room, letting the night decide the outcome.

Whilst on their way up he held her close because he was afraid she would disappear if he let go.

The moment they got in the door their lips crashed upon each other in a frenzy motion. They undressed each other as their lips continued at a bruising pace. They pulled apart only when air became a necessity.

Breathless when Alex saw her in a strapless purple bra with a tiny thong, his heart beat hard as his length throbbed.

Unable to wait any longer he weaved his right arm around her waist and he placed his left hand on her neck pulled her in and kissed her once more. Then his lips began to travel downwards-lavishing kisses all over her body, including her cleavage.

As he continued his careful attention, Catherine ran her hands through Alex's hair as she moaned with pleasure.

When they came apart a second time to breathe, they looked into each other's eyes they saw lust burning brightly.

Seeing the desire radiating from each other's eyes, they knew it would be an unforgettable night filled with passion.

-x-

Several hours later Catherine opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times only to realize she was by herself.

The first thought that went through her mind _well it was good while it lasted._

However, right then when she turned on the light to get dressed she saw the note with her name written in his tidy handwriting. She briefly fingered it before opening it to read.

_**July 17, 1984**_

_**Catherine,**_

_**If you are reading this note, it means I have been called away because of a family emergency. However, that is not to say I didn't enjoy the short time we spent together. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met, as you are beautiful inside and out. I know you will achieve the dreams you have told me about. **_

_**Maybe our paths will cross again in the future. If not then you will always have a special place in my heart.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alexander Roger Richards**_

Unbeknownst to either was that he not only left her with his thoughtful words, but he also left something more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Fast forward 20 years. CatNip.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Mentions of/Spoilers for: Lady Heather's Box (3.15), Harvest (5.3), and Grave Danger Parts 1 and 2 (5.24 and 5.25)

* * *

-Story picks up in June, 2005-

It had been a long day at work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but Catherine wasn't complaining; she had worked hard and achieved her dream of becoming a CSI.

True it was hard at times as a single mother to Lindsey, especially when her ex-husband Eddie was murdered and Lindsey began acting out and she had to enroll her in private school; nevertheless, she managed through it all. There was one void in her life, her older daughter, Teagan.

Void was even more obvious when she saw the only pictures she had of Teagan hanging on the inside of her locker at work.

When she found out she was expecting, she made one of the toughest choices of her life.

_-Flashback to September, 1984-_

_It had been several weeks since her brief encounter with Alex and life had returned to normal. She continued to earn the money she needed to put her self through college._

_However, one day as she was finishing up her routine, she began to feel sick to her stomach._

_She had managed to get off the stage and to bathroom in time to throw up._

_**It is probably the bug that has been going around.**_

_However, over the next few days her nausea got worse, but she still couldn't figure out what was up._

_Stephanie on the other hand had been noticing the change and instantly knew what was up._

"_Catherine," began Stephanie thinking of the best way to ask her best friend without upsetting her and added in a whisper, "Have you thought about getting a pregnancy test."_

"_Steph I-," said Catherine before realizing something, she was late._

_After the work, she went straight to a pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test._

_**If the test comes out positive, I will call the family doctor to double check.**_

_Following both the pregnancy test and the check up at the clinic Catherine was indeed pregnant and was due in the middle of spring. Following a talk with her mom and Sam and then pondering on her own, Catherine made the hardest decision of her life to give the baby up for adoption. Of course she could have kept the baby but with her job and earning a college degree, the conditions in which to raise a baby were not ideal._

_Once she had told Ted she was expecting, Ted let her stay on working at selling tickets and then behind the scenes as his secretary when she began her sixth month._

_During the course of her pregnancy, she found a childless couple, the McGrady's who were overjoyed at the prospect of raising a child. They came to an agreement to let her name the baby and let her visit the baby if she so chose to._

_When her due date in April arrived, Catherine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Teagan Alixandra. One look and she knew who the father was, if only she was able to locate him. Even her mother, Sam, and her sister had gotten to visit and hold baby Teagan before she went to live with her adoptive parents._

_Things were going well. Catherine had gotten back in shape and gone back to work and she spent her days off with Teagan. Suddenly after Teagan's first birthday (in which a few months before Teagan had called her mama, moving Catherine to cry tears of joy), the McGrady's had all of a sudden reneged on their deal._

_One day on her day off, she went to see Teagan, now a toddler. When she arrived at the McGrady residence she saw there was a 'For Sale' sign out on the front yard._

_**Oh no, this cannot be happening.**_

_Catherine calmed her self down a bit and went inside as there was an open house going on. When she walked into the country style home and saw it was devoid her heart dropped, it had happened. The realtor then saw Catherine and walked over to her._

"_Hello, would you like a tour of the house?"_

_Catherine said as politely and calmly as she could, "Um thank you, but no thank you."_

_Somehow right as she was about to exit the house, the realtor realized who she was._

"_Excuse me are you Ms. Catherine Flynn?"_

_Catherine turned around and gave the realtor a funny look._

_**How did she who I am?**_

"_Ms. Flynn I know you are wondering how I know but right before the McGrady family left they wanted me to give you this."_

_The realtor handed her an envelope._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome and have a nice day."_

_Catherine made it back to her car and drove home on autopilot._

_The moment she got back to her apartment, she opened the envelope. In it were two pictures; one of Catherine tickling Teagan and the other was of Teagan's first birthday with the birthday girl making a big mess of her cake._

_That was all it took for Catherine to slide down the door and began crying, her little girl was gone and there was no way to locate her. Now all she had were those to pictures and she held on to them for dear life._

Of course Catherine threw herself into work and her studies and had soon met Eddie Willows. The one time Eddie asked her about the pictures when he saw them she lied and said it was pictures of one of her distant cousin's little girl. Thankfully Eddie believed her, who knows how he'd react otherwise.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Nick call to her.

"Cath, are you okay?"

Coming out of her trance, Catherine turned around to look Nick in the eyes.

"Yeah I am fine," said Catherine.

"You seem to be zoning out a lot after work, is there something you want to talk about?"

Catherine smiled gently. It was typical of Nick to think of others before thinking of himself. Even after being rescued, after getting kidnapped and buried alive, he was still more concerned about others.

That was one of the things she loved about Nick. The two of them had been dating when Nick was kidnapped. However, after the scary event they realized life was too short and they entered an exclusive relationship in which only their closest colleagues and closest family members knew. Everyone promised to keep it a secret so Ecklie wouldn't find out, for they all knew the fit he would throw if he did.

Catherine took a deep breath. There weren't many people who knew about Teagan, maybe except for Grissom when they first became friends.

"Well Nick, there is something I need to tell you. Remember how I said the pictures I have are of one of my distant cousin's little girl?"

Nick nodded.

"Well I lied. The truth is I had a daughter before I had Lindsey and her name is Teagan."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Reunion

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Here is a long chapter update! Catherine gets a big surprise. I know that on canvas Catherine and her father Sam had a tense relationship at best after season 3 ended, for this story it will be less tense.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 3: Happy Reunion

* * *

_Previously_

"_Well I lied. The truth is I had a daughter before I had Lindsey and her name is Teagan."

* * *

_

Nick was shocked at what he heard…his girlfriend had another daughter?

_No wonder the little girl looked so much like Catherine._

Catherine saw the look on Nick's face and knew she had to explain.

"Why don't we head home and I will tell you the whole story?"

Nick nodded.

What Catherine didn't realize was in a few days later she would receive a surprise.

-x-

Meanwhile in Colorado Springs, Teagan Alixandra McGrady had finished her second year at University of Colorado, Colorado Springs where she was attending on a full scholarship. She was still undecided what she wanted to study and trying to decide between forensic science, business administration or communications.

Although she was an all around happy child growing up, she knew early on she was adopted and that her life was missing a few things, namely wanting to know where her biological parents were.

Teagan wasn't bitter that her biological mother had given her up for adoption for she knew it was for her own good to have a stable home to grow up in.

Her relationship with her adoptive parents, Tomas and Theresa McGrady was pretty good until she turned eighteen. It was then she began to inquire more about her birth mother and that put her at odds with Theresa. Thankfully Tomas was a little more understanding about Teagan's inquires.

Right before she was to finish her second year of college, Teagan was given the necessary info by her adoptive father.

_Teagan and Tomas met at the local café shop to catch up. After fifteen minutes, Tomas spoke up._

"_Now Teagan I know that you have been wondering about your biological mother, and I have some information I have been waiting for the right time to give you."_

_Teagan nodded as she listened. Teagan knew that her adoptive father did private investigative work on the weekends._

"_Okay first things first, here are your baby and childhood pictures."_

_Teagan took the pictures he handed to her._

"_Now I have located your mother," began Tomas as he slid across a current picture of Catherine and continued, "Your mother is now Catherine Willows and works at the Clark County Las Vegas Crime Lab as a level three CSI and assistant supervisor. She is also a single mother with a pre-teen daughter. As for your father, I could not find any records of an Alexander Roger Richards. Does that answer any of your questions?"_

"_Yes, it does."_

"_Good, I am glad. Um Teagan I have to say this should you go and find your natural mother, at Theresa's request all contact with Theresa and I have to be severed, however, if you are allowed to keep the surname for academic purposes if you need to. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_Teagan and Tomas chatted a little longer before Teagan gave him a hug and said, "Thank you for taking care of me."_

"_You're welcome."_

Now in early June, her best friend and roommate Chloe Quinn (the only person who knew Teagan had been adopted and was about to find her biological mother) had given her the ride to the airport in Denver; she was on her way to Las Vegas.

"Sure thing Chloe, thanks for the ride," said Teagan giving Chloe a hug.

"No problem, text me later ok Teag?"

After checking in for her flight, she made it through security without much problem. As she waited at the gate for her flight, she rehearsed silently what she was going to say to her birth mother when she saw her.

An hour later, her flight was called to board and she was on her way.

-x-

Once she had landed in Vegas a little over an hour later, Teagan with luggage in hand, flagged a cab and gave the cabbie the address to LVPD. After some light traffic the cab pulled up to the police station. Teagan paid the cab driver and exited the cab. Taking a deep breath she entered the station.

"Hi may I help you?" asked Judy when she saw Teagan walk into the LVPD.

"Uh yes, I am here to see a Ms. Catherine Willows."

"Does she know you're here?"

"No, she doesn't know I am coming."

Judy looked at her but gave Catherine a call.

Catherine had just come back from a meeting with Ecklie about rejoining Grissom's crew.

She had just settled in to her chair to get some paperwork done when the office phone rang.

"Willows."

"Ms. Willows, you have a young woman here to see you."

"Lindsey?"

"No, I don't think so."

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows and thought who it might be but said, "Okay, I will be right out."

It never occurred to Catherine who it might be.

Catherine made her way and when Judy pointed to her she saw the young woman with mousey brown hair.

Catherine walked over and said as she approached, "Excuse me? The receptionist said you wanted to see me."

When Teagan looked up from the reading material that was available and looked into Catherine's eyes, Catherine gasped and went into shock.

_**Wait, it can't be her can it? My precious little girl?**_

"Mom?" asked Teagan when she saw Catherine.

When they met eye to eye Catherine, the twenty years of heartache that Catherine endured was over.

No sooner had Teagan stood up Catherine took her into a hug.

"My beautiful baby girl it is really you?" asked Catherine tearing up.

"Yes mom, it is me," said Teagan as she shed tears of joy when they came apart briefly before been pulled into another tight hug.

Teagan had to bend a little in order to wrap her arms around her mother.

The moving reunion scene even caused minor waterworks from Judy.

As soon as mother and daughter came apart, they walked over to the front desk and after pleasantries were exchanged, Teagan got her a visitor's pass after signing in.

Catherine then led Teagan to the break room where the two of them would be able to talk and catch up.

However, when they got there Catherine noticed the whole crew was there debriefing.

When Nick saw the young woman standing next to Catherine, he instantly recognized as Catherine's older daughter.

_Talk about striking similarities between mother and daughter especially with piercing blue eyes._

Once Grissom saw someone was with her, he thought about where he had seen her but couldn't put his finger on it so he asked, "Catherine, may I ask who is with you?"

Catherine grinned broadly, put her arm around Teagan and answered, "Everyone this is my daughter, Teagan."

The look of shock on Sara's, Warrick's and Greg's faces was amusing.

"Catherine, I thought you had a daughter, Lindsey," said Warrick when he came out of his shock as Sara and Greg nodded.

Catherine knew she had to let them know the story that up until now only Nick and Grissom knew.

Catherine made the introductions and then told them the story.

Once the whole team knew of the whole story Grissom smiled and was the first to greet Teagan.

"Welcome Teagan to the Crime Lab."

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom."

Gil turned Catherine and said, "You can go home if you want to and catch up with your daughter."

"Thanks Gil, maybe I will."

Bidding adieu to the team (with Teagan noticing the closeness between her mom and Nick) Catherine went to her office to get a few items and then Teagan followed her to the lockers as her mother got her stuff, when she saw two of her baby pictures.

"Mom are those the only pictures you have of me?"

Catherine looked up and saw what Teagan was pointing to.

"Yeah the McGrady's were nice enough to leave me two pictures before they took you and moved away. I have held on to them ever since and it has helped keep me going."

"Awww mom, I am sorry that happened," said Teagan sadly.

"Hey it is okay, I mean you were too young and weren't able to put in your two cents. I am glad you are here now. Come let's go home. There are a few people at home who want to meet you."

Teagan's eyes widened; her day was getting better and better.

As soon as they left the PD and got Teagan's two suitcases into her Jeep, they were on their way.

Following light traffic and a short drive, Catherine drove into her driveway. After shutting of the engine, she turned to Teagan.

"Okay sweetie, one of the people who will be happy to see you is my mother, Lily, your nana. And then there is your younger sister, Lindsey. Now Lindsey has been a little rebellious since her father died, but she is getting better. However, I think she will benefit in having a role model in a great big sister like you. Now when we go in I will have you wait in the study and I will talk to them first and then come and get you okay?"

"Okay mom," smiled Teagan excited about meeting her grandmother and younger sister.

Once they exited the car, and got Teagan's luggage they made their way into the house. Once there, Catherine made sure no one was around before getting Teagan to the study.

The moment Teagan was settled; she went to look for Lily and Lindsey and found them on the back porch.

When Lindsey saw her mother, "Mom, you're home early."

"Is anything the matter?" asked Lily.

"Well I need to call a family meeting and talk about two issues that has come up," said Catherine as she headed back into the house and towards the living room.

Lindsey and Lily exchanged looks as they followed.

Once they were all settled, Lily asked, "What is going on Catherine?"

"Well first I need to let you guys know that Grissom has requested that my team rejoin Grissom's team so I am back on the graveyard shift."

Lindsey groaned quietly but knew it was all a part of work.

"The second I need to talk about is more delicate in nature. Mom, do you remember baby Teagan?"

"Of course I do, she was a precious baby, why?"

Before Catherine was able to continue, Lindsey asked, "Mom, who is Teagan?"

Catherine took a deep breath and answered, "Lindsey, there is something I need to tell you, you see something happened to me be about ten years before you were born. Long story short Linds, you have an older sister."

Both Catherine and Lily were watching for Lindsey's reaction, hoping for the best.

"I have an older sister?" asked Lindsey.

Following a few seconds of silence Lindsey added with a smile, "This is so cool! I have always wanted an older sister!"

Lily let out a sigh of relief as Catherine was glad she didn't get a negative response.

"Okay, I will go get her now."

"You mean she is here?" asked Lily shocked.

"Yeah, she is."

Catherine smiled and went to the study to get Teagan.

When Teagan's mom came in she looked up.

"Mom?"

"They're ready to meet you, come on."

Catherine took Teagan's hand and led her to the living room.

The moment Catherine brought Teagan into the living room and Lily saw Teagan she gasped.

"Catherine, is that baby Teagan?"

"Yeah mom only she is now a young woman."

"Nana?" asked Teagan trying to hold back her tears of joy upon seeing her grandmother for the first time.

Lily was the first to walk over to her eldest granddaughter.

Without warning Lily pulled Teagan into a hug.

"Teagan you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Your mom picked the precise name for you."

A few minutes later Catherine said, "Teagan, there is someone else I would like you to meet."

As soon as she and Lily came apart, Lily stood aside to let the sisters meet.

Teagan kneeled down to Lindsey's level.

"Lindsey meet your sister, Teagan."

"Hi Lindsey, it is nice to meet you," said Teagan.

No sooner had Teagan finished talking Lindsey launched herself onto Teagan nearly knocking her down.

Catherine and Lily smiled at the happy sight in front of them and took it as a good sign.

"I say why don't we get Teagan settled in and go out and celebrate, we can have Nancy and Jeremy come along, I know your Aunt Nancy will be happy to see you again, the last time she did you were a newborn," said Lily.

When the sisters came apart Teagan said, "Oh I don't want to impose and…"

"Nonsense, come on Teag you're family," said Catherine.

With that Catherine had Teagan settled in the guest room which eventually became her room during her school breaks.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4: Life Gets Better

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. Love Me Tender is owned by Elvis Presley.

Author's Note: Continuation of Chapter 3. This story has taken a life of its own and has gotten complex so hold on! Town Square shopping center is in Las Vegas.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 4: Life Gets Better

* * *

Teagan quickly texted her best friend Chloe to let her know that she was going out with her new family. Catherine had also insisted on getting her some new clothes.

Reuniting with her mother also helped paved Teagan's future. Catherine thought it would be a good idea for her to volunteer once a week at the lab. Grissom (as Teagan had to come dub Uncle Gil) granted permission instantly while her mother had to cajole Ecklie. She learned the ins and outs of the crime lab and grew close to everyone in the crime lab who worked the graveyard shift.

For most of her teen years and part of her adult life she never found time to date or had a relationship; one day it all changed.

During one night that was hectic and somehow she had turned into everyone's errand/delivery girl (not that she minded), she saw the audio/video analysis tech, Archie Johnson looking at her.

It all took place when Teagan was dropping off some paperwork to Grissom, and wasn't watching where she was going when she walked head first into something or someone causing the papers to fly everywhere.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," said Teagan kneeling down to gather up the scattered papers.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention and…" began Archie helping her gather the papers when they caught each other looking at the other.

For a second both were silent before Teagan quickly gathered the rest of the papers and took off where she heading.

Archie stood there before realizing he had somewhere he needed to be.

As both Teagan and Archie continued to busy themselves, Hodges and Andrews stopped by Archie's lab to have a chat with him.

"Hey Archie, do you have a few minutes?" asked Hodges.

"Yeah sure," answered Archie as he paused what he was doing and then turned to his colleagues.

"We noticed how you have been eyeing the weekly volunteer," commented Andrews.

Archie froze and said in refute, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't try to deny it. You purposefully walked into her like that," said Hodges in a humorous tone

Archie gulped and answered, "You saw it?"

"Yeah we did," said Andrews.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Archie.

"Well I have met her once but I heard from Wendy that she is Catherine's daughter."

Puzzled, Archie asked, "Wait doesn't she already have a daughter?"

"That is for you to find out," began Andrews and added, "So before you leave Hodges and I dare you to find her and ask for her number."

As soon as his colleagues left him with his thought, Archie started to workup his courage for what he had to do.

As soon as the long shift had ended and he had prepared to head out, he saw the same girl he had bumped into earlier in the break room, waiting. He took a deep breath and went straight for the break room to where she was seating.

Once she had delivered the last of the paperwork as the shift ended, she headed towards the break room in order to wait for her mother.

"Um excuse me."

Teagan heard someone talking to her and turned around; it was the same guy she ran into earlier.

"Um hi, I was the guy who bumped into you earlier," said Archie thinking he was fine but instead was very nervous.

Teagan stood up and Archie continued.

"I was wondering if we could exchange numbers and maybe I could possibly take you out sometime."

_Boy he is cute. Better put an end to his misery._

"Um I would exchange numbers with you, but I need a name first?"

"Oh I am Archie, Archie Johnson, the video/audio specialist," said Archie putting out his hand.

"I'm Teagan, Teagan McGrady," Teagan said with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, your last name is not Willows?"

"Uh no I don't mind I was adopted. How about I give you my number and maybe sometime I can tell you the whole story."

Archie smiled; he had achieved the dare. Or else he would have to put up with the endless teasing from Hodges and Andrews.

"Here," said Teagan after writing down her cell number and gave it to Archie.

Catherine and Gil had walked into the break room but stopped short when they saw the conversation in progress.

Gil whispered to Catherine, "You know I have been noticing Archie has been a bit distracted lately, now we know why."

Catherine smiled as she thought _only been a few weeks and she is already attracting guys. _

When Teagan saw her mom and Uncle Gil standing at the entrance she said to Archie, "I will see you around? Call me okay?" asked Teagan.

"Yeah sure."

As Teagan and Catherine walked out of the break room and got to the car Catherine said,

"Archie huh? Good choice."

Teagan only grinned. Needless to say that following their first date the rest was history.

All throughout summer Teagan spent time with her family and with Archie whenever possible. It had only taken a few dates for them to realize they had reached a level of comfort and entered a "taking it slow" relationship.

-x-

All too soon summer was coming to an end and Teagan headed back to Colorado Springs for her junior year; now she knew what she wanted to major in. Because she had not only gained knowledge on how the crime lab run but also how casinos were run. The moment Teagan met her grandfather Sam and he heard what she was trying to decide on what to major in he decided to take her under his wing and offered her to let her shadow him for a day and an internship next summer working at his casino learning about management.

Teagan invited Catherine and Lindsey to come with her to Colorado Springs. They (along with Chloe) had a few more days of fun before she settled back into college life.

Life was going well. She declared her major and minor and worked harder than she ever had in her entire life. However, her life was about to change once more.

Nick had been making plans to ask Catherine to marry him. By December, her senior year, he had already talked with both Lily and Sam getting their permission and blessing and then he talked with Teagan and Lindsey.

Once hearing from Nick that he wanted to talk to her about something, Teagan managed to get an early flight from Denver to Vegas for mid-December.

Nick and Lindsey picked up Teagan from the airport and Nick drove them both to the Town Square for lunch to tell them what he was planning.

After giving their food orders, Nick cleared his throat and the sisters quieted and turned their attention to Nick

"Teagan and Lindsey, there is something I need to talk to you about. I love your mom very much and…"

It didn't take long for either Teagan or Lindsey to figure out what Nick was about to say.

"Oh my word you're going to propose?"

Nick smiled and said, "Yes and I would like to do it soon."

Teagan and Lindsey squealed and each gave Nick a big hug.

Lindsey added, "Oh my word this is so exciting!"

During her first summer in Vegas, Teagan had figured out how much her mom was in love with Nick (and vice versa).

Nick continued, "I brought you two here with me because I want your input in getting the perfect ring for your mother."

"Awww Nick, we are honored to help you. I have no doubt we will find the ring she will absolutely love!" exclaimed Teagan.

True to her word they had found the most suitable ring (and at the right price) and even had Catherine's favorite color included.

Over the next week the craziness of the planning paid off as everyone pitched into help out and everyone had to try and keep Catherine from finding out about the "surprise".

Christmas Eve; the day of the proposal had arrived.

Everyone in the day, swing, and night shift had arrived for the party at the Four Seasons, even Ecklie only he didn't stay very long.

As everybody was socializing, drinking, and eating, Teagan and Lindsey went on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention?" asked Lindsey talking into the microphones.

"First of all thank you everyone for coming," began Teagan and added, "We have a little performance for you guys," said Teagan and added, "Nick, why don't you come on up?"

Nick smiled gave Catherine a quick kiss and went up on stage.

Getting the microphone from Lindsey he said, "Okay, the song I chose is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Catherine."

Catherine's cheeks turned bright red when she heard what Nick said. The song began to play and he began to sing.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will._

_Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And well never part._

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time._

_(when at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go)._

Halfway through the song, Nick walked off the stage and walked toward Catherine.

By the time the song was nearing the end Teagan took the cue and went and took the microphone from Nick and instantly he got down on one knee, causing Catherine's eyes to bug out and followed by a covered gasp.

"Catherine, my sweetheart, I love you more than you will ever know. When we first met I was taken by your beauty, I was even more taken by your tireless enthusiasm and drive in putting together the pieces to solve crimes and getting the job done. After we started dating, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Spending time with you, Teagan and Lindsey the past eighteen months I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Teagan and Lindsey."

As Nick held her left hand in his right hand, he brought out a ring box, opened it and asked, "Without further ado, Ms. Catherine Willows will you do me the honor in making me the happiest guy in the world, will you marry me?"

When she had seen the beautiful ring, a ½ Ct Three-Stone Amethyst and Diamond engagement ring set in 14k white gold and had processed what had happened, when she came out of her shock Catherine answered, "Nicholas Stokes, without question I will marry you!"

Every person in the room burst in the cheers and applause when they heard Catherine's response.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: Life Continues to Change

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Fast forward about 3 years, roughly late September/early October 2009. In this story Grissom and Sara will be staying and Warrick wouldn't be killed off. CatNip and Kate/Rick (there won't be a Demming, Josh or Gina). This is where there will be drama in this chapter and a little in the next.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 5: Life Continues to Change

Mentions of/Spoilers for: Built to Kill Part 2 (7.2)

* * *

A lot has happened in nearly three years.

Shortly after her mom and Nick got engaged, she had her last name changed from McGrady to Stokes and put the necessary changes in place for her graduation diploma. Catherine had asked her to be maid of honor at her and Nick's wedding.

Two months before her mother and Nick got married she graduated at the top of her class and got her degree in business administration with a concentration in management and a minor in forensic science.

As she waited in line to receive her diploma she waved at her group of guests: Lindsey, her mom, soon-to-be step dad, Nick, Lily, Sam, Aunt Nancy, Jeremy; and Greg was there on behalf of the entire grave shift.

Of course Archie was there as well with flowers and gifts. For the short time they've been together he had been nothing but sweet and caring. Teagan found herself falling in love with Archie.

Sadly, the family was hit with a tragedy, the death of Sam Braun.

_Flashback to September 2007_

_As she and Archie were heading back to their hotel (in which Archie's mom and step dad both loved Teagan from the moment Archie introduced her) to rest before their last day in San Francisco, Teagan knew something was wrong. When she got out her phone, she noticed she had ten missed calls from Lindsey._

_She called her sister only to hear her sobbing when Lindsey picked up._

"_Lindsey, what's wrong? What's going on."_

_Trying unsuccessfully to form the words but wasn't able to before breaking down, Teagan suddenly heard her stepfather's voice come on the line._

"_Teagan, I don't how to tell you this but Sam was killed earlier tonight."_

"_He WHAT?" exclaimed Teagan causing Archie to jump._

"_From what I heard Sam had conned Robert O'Brien and Joe Hirschoff out of a huge sum of money. Joe walked up behind Sam and when he noticed the change in your mom's facial expression turned around and right then was shot twice in the chest. As your grandfather lie dying in your mother's arms, Joe tried to get away but wasn't able to get away as Sam's guard shot and killed him."_

_By now Teagan was trembling with sadness and tears overflowed as the emotion that had threatened her earlier spilled out. Now she knew why her grandfather had been so secretive lately and insisted on her taking a few days off._

"_Oh my word, I am coming home as soon as possible; mom, grandma, and Lindsey will need all my support."_

"_Okay call me when you and Archie arrive at the airport. I will come and get you," said Nick solemnly._

_When the conversation ended she began sobbing. Seeing his girlfriend cry like that broke him. He went over and wrapped his arms around her. The moment Teagan felt his arms around her she buried her head in his shoulder and cried her eyes out._

"_What is wrong?"_

_Once Teagan was able to answer she said, "My grandfather, Sam was murdered. He was shot twice in front of my mother. I have to go home tonight."_

_Archie couldn't believe it; Sam Braun, the biggest casino mogul had been killed. Sure he had been ruthless at times, but he sure had loved his daughter and granddaughters and Teagan was no exception._

_As soon as Teagan was about to wash her face and then get her bags ready, she and Archie checked out early and flagged a taxi to the airport for the first possible flight back to Vegas._

It was at the reading of Sam's will Teagan that received the biggest shock of her life; Sam had left everything to her with a small ownership of the future Eclipse Hotel for her mother. The will was also iron clad to ensure no one tried to cut Teagan out.

At twenty-four she was the owner of the Tangiers Casino and when she turns twenty-five she is set to inherit Sam's entire empire; she was set for life. Her grandfather had trained her well to be able to handles the curve balls, threats and stress that comes with the empire.

However, it wasn't all sadness. Fifteen months later, Teagan became a sister again when her mother gave birth to Samantha Nicola Stokes.

What neither Teagan nor Catherine knew was their lives were about to change again.

_- _Over at the 12th precinct, NYC_-_

What started out as an ordinary day went downhill fast. For the last three months Detective Kate Beckett and her team: Rick Castle, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito have been chasing a perp, Malthus Kane who was wanted for murdering two people but the perp was experienced and had been able to cover his tracks very well.

Kate had been staring at the murder board for the past hour whilst Rick was getting coffee refills and Ryan and Esposito had been trying to find any information on the suspect's whereabouts when suddenly Kate heard Montgomery calling to her.

"Detective Beckett a word in my office please."

Kate looked up and immediately went to Montgomery's office.

"Sir, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett. I have gotten word your suspect has been sighted in Las Vegas and has killed again. I want you and Castle to take the 1:30pm flight out of LaGuardia to Vegas. I will have Detectives Esposito and Ryan pickup the slack here and keep their eyes open. While there you will have the help of the Las Vegas Crime Lab to apprehend the dirt bag before he kills more innocent people."

Kate nodded. Right now she and Rick Castle were in a relationship and the only people who knew were his family, her dad, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito. Now she had to figure out a way to tell Rick of their trip to Vegas without giving him ideas.

When Kate came out of Montgomery's office, she saw Castle seating in his seat with the coffee ready.

Taking a quick sip, Kate and summoned over Ryan and Esposito.

"Okay guys, Captain Montgomery has told me there has been a sighting of our suspect Malthus Kane in Vegas and the word is he has struck again. So Castle and I are going to Vegas to catch the scum bag and bring him back to New York. Ryan and Esposito you are to stay here and take of business while we are gone, got it?"

"You got it boss," said Esposito.

When the two other detectives went back to their desks, she turned to Rick and said, "Ok I am making one thing clear we may be going to Vegas but don't get _any_ ideas."

"You're the boss," said Rick knowing exactly what she was talking about.

What Kate and Rick hadn't counted on was to have their relationship be put to the test. Nor did Rick realize he was about to meet someone he never knew about.

-x-

Meanwhile over in Vegas as the crew was having breakfast, Grissom made an announcement.

"Guys now before you take off, I need to let you know both the Sheriff and Brass has notified me of the impending arrival of an investigative team from the NYPD. Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle will be here to search and capture one of their suspects who is supposedly escaped here. So for our next shift, we are to aid them in anyway possible."

Catherine and the rest of the crew nodded as Grissom continued, "Now we will need two of you to go to the airport to pick them up."

"We'll do it," Warrick volunteered while lightly punching Greg in the arm.

"Okay, their flight arrives at 7:15pm."

"Got it," said Greg jotting it down.

With that they finished breakfast and headed their separate ways.

-x-

Following a six-hour flight and minor jet lag, Kate and Rick had arrived in Vegas.

Once they had their carryon, they proceeded to the carousel to fetch their luggage; they saw two people each holding a sign with their name on it.

As the approached the two people waiting for them Kate said holding out her hand, "Hello, I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle."

Greg stepped forward and introduced himself; "On behalf of the grave shift crew we welcome you to Las Vegas. I am CSI Greg Sanders and this is CSI Warrick Brown."

"It's nice to meet you," said Rick as Kate shook hands with Warrick and Greg.

Once Rick and Kate had checked into their hotel, Planet Hollywood, they headed over to the crime lab where the crew will be briefed on case.

Almost everyone was in Captain Brass' office when he noticed two people were not here yet.

"Does anyone know where Grissom and Willows are?"

"Right here," said Grissom as he entered the office with Catherine.

"Okay, now we are all here and we will let Detective Beckett brief and catch us up to date on her case."

Right then both Catherine and Rick saw each other and both had déjà vu.

_Where have I seen her before?_

_Is that who I think it is?_

Catherine quickly snapped out of it and focused on the detective.

As the briefing was about to end, Brass got a call.

When he hung up he said "Okay, we have a 419 on Fremont Street and E. Oakey Blvd. and the MO looks possibly like your suspect Detective Beckett. Let's go and get this piece of filth."

The whole crew went out to the crime scene.

Once Kate saw the scene she knew the suspect was starting to get pompous and becoming sloppy.

Kate thought _judging by the inattentiveness he wants to get caught, which now it should make it easier._

Kate was right; withintwenty-four hours of gathering and processing evidence they had made progress in tracking Malthus. Now they needed a warrant to come through to go and arrest the scumbag.

Since there was nothing else to do, Kate and Rick and were about leave when Catherine decided now was the time to find out if Rick was the same guy who knocked her up over two decades ago.

Seeing them talking Catherine cleared her throat, "Excuse me Detective Beckett, may I have a word with Rick?"

Kate thinking this was a little odd nodded.

Looking at Rick she asked "My office please?"

"Yeah sure," said Rick wondering.

Once they were in Catherine's office and the door was left partially open and she began.

"Okay Rick, I know this is going to sound absurd and shocking but I have something you need to know. Rick, we had a daughter together."

Rick frowned a bit, but then he made the connection and realized.

"So that is where I have seen you before, 25 years ago and you were an exotic dancer at the Paradise Lounge and had agreed to hang out the next day. Wait a daughter? Are you sure you are not playing a joke?"

"Oh so you think I am playing a joke on you? Does this look like I am playing a joke?"

Catherine shows Rick a picture of Teagan. When Rick looked at the picture he knew she was his daughter, she had inherited his smile and his ears.

Catherine then continues, "How dare you think I would play a joke like that? Do you know how much trouble you put me through and how I had no choice but to give our daughter up for adoption."

"Give her up for adoption? Well you could have at least located me and I could have done something to help."

"What? I tried locating you under the name Alexander Roger Richards but wasn't able to. Why did you pick that name to begin with?"

"Okay, my birth name is Richard Alexander Rodgers and my mother is Martha Rodgers the Broadway actress. She worked hard in getting her career off the ground and the last thing she would need is for her only son reported to be seen with an exotic dancer and potentially ruin her hard work?"

During a short period of silence Catherine calmed a little bit and thought _touché at least he kept his mother's career in consideration._

A few more seconds passed before Rick broke the silence.

"I know there are hurt feelings and lost time between us but would it be okay we put all this behind us and be friends for the sake our daughter?" asked Rick with a smile

Catherine became composed and smiled, now she knew why she was intrigued by Rick it was his smile.

"Sure, I can do that."

"So can you tell me a little more about our daughter seeing I missed a big chunk of her life?"

Catherine grinned and told Rick about Teagan.

Kate had wondered what was going on. When she found Catherine's office, she looked in and saw Rick's hand on Catherine's and assumed the worst when her jealously ogre appeared and she stormed away.

As Rick was hearing about how accomplished his older daughter had become and had told Catherine about his relationship with Kate, he heard feet stomp away and became aware Kate must have seen or heard something.

_Uh-oh, I have got damage control to take care of._

Rick stood up and said, "May we talk tomorrow I have…"

"You have something to take care of."

No sooner had Rick left Nick went into Catherine's office.

"I heard the argument in your office do I need to have a talk with Rick Castle?"

Catherine smiled; she loved how Nick can be protective of her.

"No, it is okay, we were just working out some issues."

Nick wasn't sure but decided not to push.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"You bet partner."

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6: Confronting and Telling

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Fast forward 4 years. In this story Grissom and Sara will be staying and Warrick wouldn't be killed off. CatNip and Kate/Rick (there won't be Demming, Josh or Gina).

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T (T+ for adult theme in Rick's description)

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 6: Confronting and Telling

Mentions of/Spoilers for: A Rose for Ever After (2.12)

* * *

The moment that Catherine and Nick got home, Catherine roused Lindsey in hopes to get her ready for school on time before going to get a quick shower.

Before they had gotten married they had found a house that would have enough space when they had overnight guests. Teagan had found a house close to her mother's and Nick's. Most kids when they grew up would move a distance away, but Teagan wasn't most of them. Soon after she moved in, she asked Archie to move in as well.

Once she had showered and gotten Lindsey off the school she made a quick call to Teagan to let her know what happened as Catherine knew Teagan was an early riser.

On most days Teagan was at home. She had worked out a plan to work from home whilst making appearances from time to time. Catherine had worried that she wouldn't be able to run the empire without Sam but as it turns out she is just as bullheaded and everyone she had done business with respects her, even Sam's bodyguards have affirmed their loyalty to her.

"Hi mom," said Teagan when she saw who it was, "How was work?"

"Hey sweetie, it is been good. Funny you should mention work. I need to talk you about something."

"Yeah?" asked Teagan looking up from her laptop as she knew this would be important from the sound of her mother's voice.

"Remember how you wanted to find your biological father but he couldn't be located?"

"Yeah and I was fine with that, why?"

"Well sweetie, I found him."

Teagan was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You mean you found my dad?"

"Does Richard Castle ring a bell?" asked Catherine.

"You mean to tell me Richard Castle, _the_ famous mystery fiction novelist is my dad?"

"Yes," said Catherine and proceeded to tell Teagan what had transpired.

"So let me get this straight he's here from New York because he is on a case?"

"Yeah, now it is up to you if you want to meet him. I have told him about you."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to meet him."

Catherine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Can you come in around 8:30pm and surprise him?"

"Yeah sure, I will see you then mom."

-x-

Meanwhile Kate was in their hotel room fuming at what she saw.

_I knew he still had his playboy within him. Maybe being in a relationship was not a good idea._

Right then she heard the door knock but she didn't open the door and she heard, "Kate?"

"Go away!" yelled Kate.

"Please open the door. I will explain everything."

Kate let out an angered and heavy sigh and thought _better get this over with._

When the door opened and Rick saw the angry look on Kate's face he knew he was in trouble.

"Well? I am waiting."

"Okay, I know what you saw in CSI Willows' office but it is not what you think."

"Oh is it? Then why did you have your hand on hers?" asked Kate in an accusing manner.

"Okay, I will tell you but this will come as a shock because I just found out about too. CSI Willows and I have a daughter together."

"Really? This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Kate as she threw hands up in exasperation.

Rick then told Kate the whole story of what happened twenty-five years ago.

"I was twenty-two at the time and I had decided to use the name of Alexander Roger Richards, you know to help prevent my mother's career from being shot down. Anyway I was getting over a breakup and a friend of mine wanted to let loose and have fun. CSI Willows back then was Catherine Flynn, who worked as an exotic dancer; she was the one who caught my eye. Once her performance ended, I received a private lap dance. From there we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet with her the next day. We hung out and by night time one thing led to another and without a thought to protection we gave into our passions and desires and you know the end result."

Looking at Rick again she asked in voice that was part unpleasant and part scathing, "Are there any other children you have fathered with other women that I don't know about?"

"What? Where did you get the idea?"

Kate didn't answer.

"Oh you mean how I was painted as the type of guy who would sleep with a lot of women? Look just because they describe me like that it doesn't necessarily mean I do or get every single woman pregnant. Kate please understand this it was all before I was famous. I have you now and I would never do it to you."

"Okay just for what I saw we are going to spend time resting up _separately_."

Rick was about to protest but knew better; he knew Kate needed her space at times like this.

-x-

By the time they had to go back to the station, Kate had a few hours to think it over and she realized Rick had come clean about his past.

When they arrived they had a positive turn in the case and Kate and Rick received the best possible news.

"Detective Beckett, the warrant came through and we have uniforms on their way to pick up the suspect."

Kate nodded and said, "Thank you Captain Brass."

Brass said, "It's nothing. We worked together to get this murderous criminal."

Once the suspect Malthus Kane had been brought in, it didn't take long for the heavy interrogation to cause him to crack and confess to his crimes.

As soon as the suspect was taken away for booking and await his trial first for his crimes in Vegas and then would be extradited to New York for his crimes committed there.

As soon as the interrogation ended, Catherine said, "Congratulations on catching the scum bag."

Kate said, "No, we couldn't have done it without your help."

Catherine nodded and then turned to Rick and said, "There is something I need to show you. Detective Beckett could you follow me as well."

Rick wondered and followed as did Kate.

Once they reached the break room Catherine asked Rick as she pointed, "Do you recognize the young woman sitting in there?"

Rick looked closely at the occupant of the couch.

"Is that Teagan?"

"Why don't you go and find out?"

Rick went in as Kate stood deciding not to spoil Rick's time.

"Teagan?"

When Teagan heard a male voice she knew wasn't Nick or Archie calling her she looked up. She came eye to eye with her biological father, Richard Castle.

"Dad?" asked Teagan rising from her seat choking up with emotions running through her.

Within an instant, Rick had Teagan in a tight hug.

Kate felt tears of mists gathering in her eyes when she saw the happy reunion between Rick and his oldest daughter.

When they came apart, Rick said, "Teagan, you are beautiful just like your mother."

She realized she had a quick call to make and excused herself.

"Montgomery speaking."

"Captain Montgomery, this is Detective Beckett."

"Detective Beckett, did you catch the bad guy?"

"Yes, we did. Malthus Kane is being booked and will be tried for his killings here and then will go through the trial in New York."

"Excellent job. So I take you and Castle will be back soon?"

"Well sir something has come here in Vegas, we ran into one of Castle's long lost family member."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so it may take another day or so. When we get back I will let Castle tell you."

No sooner had Kate hung back and walked back to the break room she saw Rick waiting for her.

"Kate, I would like you to meet my daughter."

Rick took Kate's hand and led her in.

"Kate, meet my daughter, Teagan Alixandra Stokes. Teagan this is Detective Kate Beckett she is also…"

"…your inspiration for Nikki Heat and your girlfriend?"

"Right and right. How did you know about the second one?"

"Oh mom figured it out from your body language from when you panicked yesterday."

Rick glanced over at Catherine and she smiled and shrugged.

"It is nice to meet you Teagan," said Kate offering her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too," said Teagan smiling.

_She's is Rick's daughter all right, blue eyes, and smile like both her mother and Rick._

The foursome sat down and chatted a bit when someone else showed.

Archie had been working hard on some surveillance footage when he felt his eyes getting strained.

Taking a break, he went over to the break room to get some coffee when he saw a group of people and his sweetheart was amongst them.

"Teagan?"

Teagan was chatting with Kate when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey sweetie," said Teagan jumping up and jogging over to Archie and giving him a hug.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Um, I am here to meet my dad."

"Your dad? I thought you didn't know who he was and couldn't find him."

"Well that was until yesterday when my mom was assigned to help with a now closed case. Come on, I will introduce you."

Coffee forgotten Archie followed Teagan and Teagan said, "Dad, Kate I would you to meet my boyfriend, Archie Johnson. Archie, meet my dad Richard Castle and his girlfriend NYPD detective Kate Beckett."

Rick's face turned ghostly white the moment the introductions were made. His daughter he just met is…is…is in a relationship? Since when?

Normally he wasn't the type to hyperventilate but he began hyperventilating and to a near breaking point. However, no sooner had Kate calmed him down he went into overprotective mode and wanted a background check on Archie. Kate rolled her eyes at the moment he said background check.

Even though Archie had just met Teagan's father, scared him a little. On the other hand, Teagan sensed Archie's uneasiness and knew what to say.

"Dad, dad, it is okay."

Rick looked at her peculiarly but waited for her explanation.

"Archie has worked at the crime lab for seven years now, mom and the entire graveyard shift know him."

Rick looked at Catherine and she said, "It's true Rick I along with the rest of the crew have know Archie for several years now he is a good guy and wouldn't hurt Teagan."

Once Rick had been completely reassured, he said, "How about we go to dinner, it's on me. As a matter why don't celebrate the closing of the case by having the team with us?"

Catherine smiled and thought it was a good idea. With that she went to round up the rest of the crew and letting Rick know there were three more people to add to the guest they all headed out to dinner.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7: Revealing the Truth

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This chapter is slightly more Castle-centric

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 7: Revealing the Truth

* * *

During dinner everyone had a jolly time getting to know each other better and Kate couldn't help but coo at baby Samantha. It was then Rick found out what had happened after he left including her difficult marriage to Eddie Willows as he had met Lindsey and Lily who thanked him after getting a minor reprimand for what happened all those years ago causing Catherine to cringe a little. It was also then Teagan found out she had a younger sister and Grandmother in New York.

Following a delightful dinner at a casual diner and bidding most of the crew farewell, Catherine, Teagan, Nick and baby Samantha had given Kate and Rick a ride back to their hotel to get their luggage and give them a ride to the airport.

At the airport after they exchanged numbers and hugs and Rick whispered to Teagan, "I will call you after I talk to Alexis."

"Okay dad, I will be waiting."

-x-

Once on the plane right before their flight took off Kate spoke up.

"Rick I am sorry I jump to conclusions yesterday and assumed the worst and I was worried I was going to lose you."

"Shh, no you had every right to be angry at me. But worry not I am all yours cause Catherine's married."

Kate arched her eyebrows and asked, "Wait she is?"

"Yeah she is, she only kept her previous married surname Willows for a work reasons and she doesn't wear her ring for the same reason."

All that made sense to Kate when she put together the pieces.

"So she is married to CSI Stokes but they are keeping it a secret so the undersheriff doesn't find out and split the team up."

"Correct. So you have nothing to worry about and this should help convince you."

Rick leaned over and kissed Kate with all the emotion within him.

When their lips parted, Kate smiled. She wound her arm around Rick's arm laid her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Rick on the other hand couldn't sleep. Looking at the picture of him with Teagan and Catherine Kate had taken for him, a lot went through his mind.

_What am I going to tell Alexis and Mother? How will they take the news? I also have to at least tell Paula, if not Gina._

Rick cringed at the thought of telling his publisher Gina Cowell.

It seemed like Kate sensed Rick's nerves, she said, "Don't worry Rick. I will be with you when you tell them."

Kate's words soothed Rick and he put away his phone and settled in for a fitful sleep.

After they arrived in New York and Kate had checked in with Montgomery and he had given her a day on call, Rick and Kate agreed on a time to meet at Rick's loft and that they would have food ready for all four of them and then headed towards their separate apartments.

-x-

Once both had gotten over the minor jet lag, Kate arrived at the Castle loft as promised.

"Hey Kate," said Alexis stepping aside to let Kate in.

"Hey Alexis," said Kate.

When Martha looking up from the counter and saw Kate from the kitchen she said in her usual grandeur style, "Kate, darling it is wonderful as always to see you."

"You too Martha."

"Kate, you're here because?" asked the teen.

"Because I have something to tell you guys and Kate is…"

"…here for moral support," Kate finished.

Alexis and Martha both gave Rick and Kate strange looks.

Once everyone was settled in the living room Rick began.

"Alexis, Mother there is something I need to tell you and I would rather you hear about it from me then someone or somewhere else."

"What is it Richard?"

"Yeah what is it dad?"

Rick shows Alexis and Martha a picture of him, Teagan and Catherine.

"Dad, they're pretty but who are they?" asked Alexis and then jumping to conclusions, "No you're not leaving Kate are you?"

"No, no, no it isn't anything like that," blurted Kate and added, "Sorry."

Rick smiled at Kate, and then continued.

"The young woman with the mousey hair is Teagan Alixandra Stokes. Alexis, Teagan is your sister. Mother, you have another granddaughter."

"My sister?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Oh Richard, how did that happen?"

"Mother, do you remember how after Kyra left me my friend Cory invited me to Vegas to have some fun?"

"Yeah you were so keyed up in your pain, I had to coax you to go."

"Yeah well while I was there, Cory took me to a club where he worked, the Paradise Lounge. Catherine is now a well respected CSI who is the redhead to the left of Teagan is her mother, Catherine. Back then Catherine was the one who caught my eye. I told her my name was Alexander Roger Richards. She gave me a private lap dance, and we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet and hang out. As a result of us hanging out, one thing led to the next and without thinking about protection we gave into our desires and she got pregnant with Teagan."

Rick then went on to tell what happened during the recent trip to Vegas and a little about Teagan.

"I remember now I called you away because I needed you to attend the funeral of your Great Aunt Lile with me. What I want to know is why didn't you at the time give Catherine your real name?" asked Martha.

"Well I thought about your hard earned career and didn't want you to lose it if your only son was reported to have been seen with an exotic dancer.

Both Alexis and Martha are speechless.

"Pumpkin? Mother?"

Being the mature teenager she is Alexis said, "Dad, I am glad that you told me now and I love the idea of having a sister. One question dad, how old is Teagan?"

"She is eight years older than you, so she is now twenty-four."

"Wow, would it be okay if I could talk to her soon?"

"Yeah, I would like to as well," said Martha.

"Good thing you want to talk to her as she is expecting me to call her."

Rick dialed Teagan's number and within two rings got an answer.

"Hi dad," said Teagan happy to hear from Rick.

Rick smiled at the sound of Teagan's cheery voice, he could tell that she was happy child growing up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? How's your family?"

"We are all doing well."

"Teagan, would you like to talk to your sister, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I do."

Rick handed his phone to Alexis.

"Hello?"

"Alexis?"

"Yes."

It didn't take long for them to get over brief moment of apprehension and they were talking like they had known each other for a long time and had exchanged numbers.

Martha tapped Alexis on the shoulder and Alexis said, "It was good talking you Teagan, hope you and your family can come visit soon. Before I hang up there is someone else who wants to talk you."

When Alexis gave Martha and she said, "Teagan?"

"Grandma?" asked Teagan.

Martha got a little choked up when she heard her oldest granddaughter's voice for the first time, "Aw sweetie you can call me Grams Alexis does."

After a brief pause Martha continued, "I have heard a lot about you and how much you have accomplished."

"Thank you Grams."

After Rick and Kate talked to Teagan for a few more minutes, Rick ended the call.

Both Kate and Rick were relieved when Alexis and Martha took the news well. Now Rick had to deal with Paula and Gina.

-x-

"Okay what was so important that you couldn't tell Gina or me over the phone?" asked Paula in her usual tone of voice a few days later in as Rick, Paula and Gina met in Paula's office.

"Well I have a daughter."

"Richard, is this a trick?" asked Gina in an annoyed voice and added, "We already know you have a daughter, Alexis."

"No, I have another daughter."

The two were quiet for all of a millisecond.

Paula was about to say something when Gina jumped in first.

"Is some sort of joke? Or did you run into a random woman during this trip who said she had a child with you just so she can go after your money."

"What? No!"

Rick sighed and tells his story a third time.

Following the story Paula was flabbergasted and Gina was irritated to say the least.

"You're unbelievable Rick you know that right?" said Paula in her usual flare once she recovered from the bolt from the blue.

Gina on the other hand however, muttered a bunch of expletives as she left Paula's office without another word. Rick realized that he probably alienated her even further.

"What is your next step Rick?" asked Paula ignoring Gina altogether.

"Well I was thinking of having my daughter and her family come for a visit sometime soon but I think it would be a good idea to release a statement. I sure don't want them to be overrun by the paparazzi."

"Good idea."

Subsequent to talking with Teagan and Catherine, he and Paula worked out a limited information press release.

_For Immediate Release__:_

_Contact:  
Paula Haas  
Reps Worldwide  
Telephone: 212-555-7089  
Fax: 212-555-7090_

**_Headline_**

_NY, NY, October 5, 2009 —I, Richard Castle, have a statement to make. Recently on September 30, 2009 while on a police business trip to Vegas, I discovered that I have a daughter I did not know I had until now. Her name is Teagan. _

_I have withheld her last name for her and her family's confidentiality. I request that you respect their privacy. Any questions please contact my agent Paula who will then transmit any questions to me. Thank you.

* * *

_

A/N 2: Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of "Consequential Encounter"; final chapter to follow! Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Epilogue: Visiting

Title: Consequential Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Fast forward 2 years. This chapter will be Teagan's POV, Archie POV and 3rd Person Omniscient POV and it will be mostly fluff in this chapter.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Epilogue: Visiting

* * *

_Like a butterfly in a summer breeze,  
our hearts are uplifted by love  
It is with joy that we,  
__**Katherine Beckett**__  
and  
__**Richard Castle**__  
pledge our love as one  
on __**  
Friday, Eighth of July**_

_**Two Thousand and Eleven**__  
at __**Four in the afternoon  
**__**St. James Church**__**  
**__**8174 W. 87th Street **_

_**Manhattan,**__** NY**_

_You are invited to share  
this day of happy beginnings_

_Reception to follow at Manhattan's Marriot Hotel Grand Banquet Room

* * *

_

Teagan's POV

I don't brag ever, but my life is fantastic; a large and loving family, a handsome and smart boyfriend, a great career and great friends at the Crime Lab.

The NYC trip I took with mom, Nick, and Lindsey nine months later was the best experience ever.

The best part of all was seeing my dad again and meeting my sister Alexis and Grandma Martha, who as loveable as she is over the top. It seems Alexis and I are like two peas in a pod and I was surprised to find out that she is way more mature than dad. Not surprisingly Lindsey and Alexis also get along since they are close in age.

As for sight seeing since it was summer Alexis had taken it upon herself to show us the locations.

That was a year ago.

This visit is attending my dad's and Kate's wedding.

I remember when I first got the invitation and saw that mom, Nick, and Archie were invited as well. I will never forget the time that Kate surprised me.

_-October 2010-_

_I had arrived home following a stressful meeting at the Tangiers Casino. Although I always looked forward to the shoulder massages that Archie gave I knew he was pulling a double shift so he wouldn't be home for a few hours. I went for a quick shower making a healthy snack and she settled in on the couch. Only then did my phone ring._

_**Great let's hope it is not work related, I just want to relax right now.**_

_When I saw Kate's number I smiled. I had gotten quite close with Kate and saw why Alexis loved her so much. She really keeps my dad grounded and put up with his childish persona when it surfaces. Once I heard from dad that he and Kate were getting married I was overjoyed and happy for them._

"_Hey Kate."_

"_Hey Teagan, how are you?"_

"_For the most part good except for a stress filled meeting."_

"_Ugh I know what you mean, those are the worst. Teagan I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid and…"_

"_Oh my word Kate I am honored you asked me. Of course I will stand on the big day."_

_The two continued to chat such as making arrangements to fly Teagan for a visit and go to fittings for a little while longer before ending the call._

As I wait with the rest of the bridal party Alexis, Honey-Milk, the maid of honor, Lanie for Kate's entrance I caught Archie's gaze and mouthed 'I love you to him'. Did I mention he's the best? Well he is.

-x-

Archie's POV

Is it just me or does Teagan look absolutely breathtaking in her bridesmaid dress?

One thing is for certain I am the luckiest guy in the world. Today is the day both our lives will change by asking her to marry me. Teagan won't see this coming for sure (even though she has inherited Catherine's puzzle solving skills).

I remembered how a week earlier I asked Rick for his permission and blessing. I was nervous wreck.

_-The week prior to the wedding-_

_I was enjoying myself at the bachelor party that Rick's co-best men, Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan had thrown for him at his. I was surprised to find out Rick had invited me to come with Teagan to his wedding._

_When it came down to the invited guests of the party began getting into a drinking contest I knew then it would be a good time to ask Rick an important question._

"_Sir may I speak to you for a few minutes?"_

"_Uh, uh it is Rick remember? Sure let's go to my study."_

_A few minutes later, "Okay Archie what is on your mind?"_

"_Well to start out great party out there."_

"_Yeah. Esposito and Ryan sure know how to throw a party. However, I feel like that is not what you wanted to talk to me about."_

"_Sir, I mean, Rick I needed to talk to you to ask you for your permission and blessing to ask Teagan to marry me."_

_Rick did not know what to say, his wonderful first born daughter was about to receive a big surprise. He couldn't of have asked for a better man to propose to her, he had grown to like Archie, just like had grown to like Ashley._

"_Archie first I appreciate you asking me and second welcome to family," said Rick giving Archie a welcoming hug._

"_Have you thought about when to propose?"_

"_I have a few ideas but still need to decide on one."_

"_Here's an idea, how about propose at the wedding reception? I mean we would have to run it by Kate first but it would work right?"_

_Archie thought about it and realized it would work._

"_Yes the idea will work."_

_They talked about a few details and then headed back to the party outside._

_Of course Kate loved the idea; she wasn't the type of bride who was selfish to the point of making the reception all about her._

-x-

-Friday, July 8th, 11pm Kate and Rick's wedding reception-

Several hours after beautiful and moving wedding ceremony, all the guests were having a good time and partying like there is no tomorrow.

Right then the MC, Bob announced, "Okay it is time for the tossing of the bouquet and the garter. Will Mrs. Castle please come on up and all unmarried women please gather around?"

Teagan smiled as she along with Lanie and Jenny went and gathered around Kate, little did Teagan know her life was about to change even Alexis, Lanie and Jenny but were going to pretend to try and fight for the bouquet.

Once all had come together Kate looked around and made eye contact with her eldest stepdaughter, Teagan before turning around.

"Okay ready ladies? Good luck, 3, 2, l!"

Kate tossed her bouquet and without even trying the bouquet landed in Teagan's hands.

Teagan's eyes went wide when she completely realized what had happened.

Once it had settled in Teagan jumped for joy!

"Ok now it is the guys' turn. Rick will you come on up?"

As the ladies moved aside the guys gathered around.

Archie moved around trying to get the best position as he could.

Rick and Kate exchanged quick goggly eyes and then Rick had the garter in his hand.

"Are you ready fellows? Because here it comes!"

Rick wound around his arms a few times and flung it hard.

Archie jumped higher than Esposito and caught it by a fraction of an inch.

When his feet landed on solid ground he sought out his soon to be fiancée.

Bob then headed over to Archie and said, "Ladies and gentlemen I believe there is an extra special treat all of you."

Archie is now wearing the garter on his arm walked over to Teagan and the mayor had reached him. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Archie Johnson. I know I don't to steal the bride and the groom's thunder but I promise this won't take long.

When Teagan was close to Archie he pulled her in for a quick sweet kiss which left a smile on her face once they pulled apart.

Holding her hands in his Archie said, "Teagan, I have loved you so much since the first I first ran into you. When we began dating and entered a relationship I felt like I was the luckiest guy on earth. I am hoping you will continue to make me the luckiest guy."

Archie briefly let go of her hands and Teagan knew what was going to happen next. Still seeing Archie getting down on one knee sent her into shock and then excitement overload as it caused a distinct ripple effect of gasps from all the guests who were present.

Getting out the ring box and opening it Archie continued, "Miss Teagan Alixandra Stokes, will you continue make me the luckiest guy on earth by becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Teagan was deliriously happy to say the least. Her boyfriend of six years and the love of her life had asked her the most important question.

Taking a deep breath to calming her racing heart she answered, "Archie Johnson, yes I will marry you!"

No sooner had she given her reply the room erupted in to cheers. Catherine on the other hand was crying tears of joy; her eldest daughter was engaged! True she already knew it was going to happen but nevertheless it was completely touching. Suddenly a napkin appeared and she turned around to see Nick smiling as he wrapped his right arm around her pulling her in to a warm hug. Catherine knew Teagan would be in good hands.

When Archie heard Teagan's response he smiled broadly. Whilst still on one knee he got the ring, a stunning Princess-Cut Ruby Engagement Ring set in white gold out of the box and slow slid it on to Teagan's finger. He then stood up wrapped her in a big hug then giving her another sweet kiss before picking her and spinning her around.

In some ways Catherine and Rick's consequential encounter had led to positive life changes.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the epilogue of "Consequential Encounter". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
